


In the Dawn of Our Lives

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: In a show where no character is safe, actors come and go. But friendships are still made, with one clearly promising more. It is a most unexpected friendship, beautiful and also destructive.





	In the Dawn of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is another RPF starring Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. If the tags don't alert you to the kind of story this is, this is your last chance to walk away and read something else.

New cast of characters came on the show all the time. The success of the first season had HBO  announcing the new actors way in advance of the production. Like nearly everyone in the original cast, they were largely unknown, with the show either their first professional acting job or their first towards promised mainstream success.

Nikolaj, for the moment blessedly away from the muddy pen his character had been languishing for several episodes already, sat on a fold-out chair as a make-up artist swiftly retouched the stains on his face. Belfast weather ran to crisp and cool, almost similar to Copenhagen. But the make-up and the specially stained clothes he had to wear was putting his patience and comfort level to the test. He liked to be clean, pretty much like everyone else, but didn’t look forward to the chore of having to scrub himself clean back in the hotel. Of late, the tub had become a repository of mud, with the drain caked and demanding industrial-strength cleaning to be of use again.

“All done,” the make-up artist told him, taking a step back to inspect her work, nodding to herself. Before Nikolaj could thank her, she turned on her heel and proceeded to touch up the other actors’ make-up.

Yawning, Nikolaj looked around the set. The director was in a huddle with the scriptwriter and the guy in charge of lighting. A hairstylist and another make-up person were touching up Michelle’s Catelyn Stark look. Extras dressed as Karstark and Stark men were having a loud, raucous conversation in between cigarettes and sips of water from a bottle.

Nikolaj reached into his pocket, expecting to find the packet of cigarettes there. Nothing. He sighed, remembering where they must be. He could bum a stick from someone else but he really preferred the Danish brand. He stood up and went back to the costume trailer. There would be other people in it but he knew his personal items were safe hands.

Just as he was about to step into the van, he heard voices and a loud, wheezing laugh. He paused, listening in the exchange. He recognized Michele Clapton’s voice. She was speaking to a woman. British, by the sound of her. Deep, husky voice with a slightly musical lilt that would be perfect in reading classical children’s literature.

Also for giving naughty, sexy instructions in bed. Nikolaj wondered if this was one of the new cast members. His character would be interacting with a few of them this season. He grinned and turned around the corner, thinking to announce himself. Instead, he froze by the door, looking in surprise at the tall figure surrounded by the costume people.

She stood a head above them, giving Nikolaj a view of her pale shoulders and tits. They were the smallest he had seen, yet crowned with an unusually puffy, pink nipples.

“Raise your arms, Gwen,” Michele instructed her, holding up a rough-looking olive-brown garment in her hands. The woman named Gwen obeyed, causing her back to arch and her cute little tits to rise. Suddenly, she burst out laughing—there it was. The loud, wheezing sound. Michele and the other costume people burst out laughing too.

“I’ll do it,” Gwen told them, getting pink in the face as her shoulders shook from laughter. She took the shirt from Michele and pulled it on. The people surrounding her gave her some space, revealing to Nikolaj she was already in breeches and boots.

“You can’t wear a bra because the hooks would really dig in your skin and injure you,” Michele said, sounding apologetic as her assistant handed her the armor next. “We try to keep the costume as authentic as possible in a medieval world with dragons. So, there’s hardly room for modern garments except for underwear.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, really,” Gwen assured her. Nikolaj, now peering from the edge of the doorway, saw that her pale blond hair was mussed. She had a smooth, creamy complexion and bright blue eyes. Pretty rather than beautiful. Arresting instead of stunning. “I just hope I make it to the toilet in time since you can’t just pull down your trousers!”

More laughter and smiles went around. Nikolaj gave up on his cigarettes and returned to his seat. Along the way, he asked Richard Madden for a cigarette and the younger man gave him one, lit it up too. Nikolaj took a deep drag, his fix for his favorite Prince cigarettes assuaged by the sharper menthol hit of another brand.

“Looks like rain!” A megaphone announcement suddenly blared. As soon as the man spoke, rain began to pelt the ground. A collective groan rose, and the crew scrambled to cover cameras, power outlets, protect the rest of the set. Assistants came from out of nowhere to usher the actors into the craft services tent. Nikolaj followed them, raising his eyebrow a little as the flap was lifted to herd them inside faster. _Just like cattle._

No sooner had he sat on one of the chairs when a familiar, husky voice said his name. He turned around and saw her. Pale hair. Bright eyes. He squinted at her, his eyes giving her a slow once-over from head to toe, lingering on her chest before staring back at her face. She was in full armor already. Christ, she was massive. A leviathan.

A leviathan with tiny tits. Remembering how pink her nipples were, Nikolaj felt a most unwelcome yet very familiar stirring in his trousers. The half-smirk left his face, replaced by a stony expression. The big smile the actress standing before him faltered.

“Uh, I just. . .I just want to say hello,” she said, clearing her throat. “I look forward to having a scene with you, Nikolaj. I’m Gwendoline, by the way. Gwendoline Christie.”

He tilted his head, just looking at her. It was sweet how her neck and face turned pink from his scrutiny. She continued to stand before him, clearly expecting him to say something.

He would except that his mind had blanked out from every word he knew. All he could think of were her arms raised and her cute little tits. He had never seen nipples so pink before.

“Right,” Gwendoline said, murmuring more to herself than him. She looked away and seemed about to turn on her heel when she glanced at him again, perhaps hoping he would say something.

Nikolaj brought the cigarette to his lips then blew a steady stream of smoke in her direction. Gwendoline flushed and began walking backwards.

“I’ll. . .I won’t bother you anymore. I just thought to introduce myself and tell you you’re doing a great job. That’s all.”

Then she turned and walked away. Nikolaj took another drag of the cigarette, thinking that pink was more her color than that awful brown cloak over her armor.

_What a woman._

 

 


End file.
